Father's Uncalculated Mistake
by AyametheRedIris
Summary: After lab 5, the group is planning on taking out the homunculus, however a new one comes back to haunt then, and then helps them What will happen in the end, will it affect the lives of the characters? Rated T to be safe SPOILER WARNING!
1. Memories

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**THIS STORYLINE IS BASED OFF OF FMA BROTHERHOOD, WHILE THE MEMORY FOR THE HOMUNCULUS IS BASED OFF OF FMA**

**THANK YOU GrimmJAKAL of agreeing to be my beta, I love you girlie.**

* * *

><p>The country of Amestris buzzed with sound of the citizens moving about taking care of trivial things, somehow oblivious to what was happening under their country planned by <em>things<em>… they were blood thirsty, and they were not scared of shedding the blood of innocent people to get what they wanted. But for now, everything seemed to be quiet, and they almost seemed to slip away from the existence. However those who knew of these creatures, knew better than to believe that.

The country was being headed by one of them actually, though he never seemed to do anything to harm the people, but it did nothing to settle the stomachs of those who worked under him and knew. However there seemed to be many that were still in the dark of the fact that their Fuhrur was in fact, planning to take Amestris off the map. Though the ones that did know, rallied together and in secret were planning on protecting the country they lived in, for themselves, for their loved ones, and for the ones that had fallen before them.

A group of three people seemed to be grouped in a dark corner of Headquarters, next to wait seemed to be a huge suit of armor, just outside the mess hall, their heads bent together over a piece of paper, voices down to a low mummer, and it seemed that they blended into the wall, or at least no one was noticing them. "Alright, now what did you two have to tell us?" asked Riza Hawkeye, a blond female, her hair up in a clip, and her eyes seemed to be scanning the area as if to detect any threats. She carried a single pistol her hip holster, a rifle which was disassembled and hidden under her uniform jacket. She stayed closer to the older and taller male, as if watching his back, as she had always done.

The oldest male, Roy Mustang, shot her a look his eyes are dark as Ebony, with hair to match it. "Riza, keep your voice down." he muttered. His uniform seemed to almost be the same as the blonde woman's, yet on his shoulder boards, the strips and stars stood out, declaring his rank as a Colonel, and he seemed to fidget with white gloves that he held in his hands, a red transmutation circle on them, and as he rubbed the gloves, they seemed to almost spark, though with the male's attention on the group, he did not even notice.

However one of the other's did, as a spark had almost landed on a red coat which was around a young blond. He jumped and quickly swatted the sparks that had landed on his coat, "Damnit Mustang, stop fidgeting with your dam gloves." Edward Elric hissed controlling the level of his voice, but the golden eyes of the male shone with annoyance and anger. However though it was cold, and the jacket seemed to offer some protection from the cold, there was only a black tank top under the jacket, paired with a pair of black pants. He seemed to have to look up at everyone, being that he was short, but none in the group would dare to bring it up at this point in time. Seeing as the young male would 'freak out' anytime someone would call him short, pulling whatever the person said way out of context. The young male looked down at the paper between them, it was blank though it was just for show, seeing as they would not be stupid enough to write down the ideas, in case the paper was ever found.

The suit of armor though seemed to cough, and the voice of the younger Elric brother came out and it seemed directed towards the Colonel. "Colonel Mustang, how did you get released from the hospital so soon, I mean I know you used your alchemy to cauterize your wounds, but should you be moving around yet?" The armor moved slightly as if there was someone inside of it controlling it, but yet when it did it sounded hallow, which did not faze the other's in the slightest, as they were used to it by now.

Roy seemed to wince, they had kept the worst of the news from the boys. Roy himself was fine and dandy, compared to Jean Havoc. They had just gotten the news, and Havoc had pleaded with him for Roy to leave him behind. It tore at the Colonel's heart, to hear someone under his command say that to him, even more so when that one was injured while covering his back. Havoc's spine had been completely destroyed, and he no longer had movements below his waist. However Mustang could not tell the boys this just yet, they had so much on their plates at the moment, with everything they were up against. It was just like what he tried to do with Maes…

He was trying to shield the boys from the cruel world that laid outside of the military. They had seen enough, even at there young age, to scar many people who were older than them. They carried so many burdens on their shoulders, Roy himself was shocked they had not broken and stopped feeling anything.

The Elric brothers seemed to not notice the flinch as they had been planning yet again to take on the enemy, even though it was hard to tell what happened, it kept them all calm to at least try and set up a plan, so that they would not be like fish out of water, trying to gasp for breath when the time came. However time was slowly ebbing away from them, and Riza had to take her leave. Since she had been appointed to now work as the Fuhrur's personal secretary, she did not have much free time, and they could only gather like this on her lunch breaks.

As she disappeared Roy seemed to watch her go, a sad look in his eyes. He had known her for a long time, since he had studied alchemy under Riza's father, and had taught him everything he knew about his alchemy. Though there had been one major setback to that, and it was sitting there on the back of the woman he watched walk away, the secrets to his special kind of Flame Alchemy. He had to hurt someone so close and dear to him, in order to keep it safe, he never wanted to do it, but she had talked it into him, wanting to protect her father's research til the very end.

The three males knew that there was no point in planning now that Riza had gone back to work, so they spilt up not even mentioning the next day they would meet, as it could be leaked out. The Elrics parted for the library, seeing as Edward was a State Alchemist no one could question him going there and checking out a few books, for a cover story he had been researching theories for his alchemy, and it would cover his tracks quite well. Roy however returned up the stairs to his office, which had become dull and boring now that most of his team had been scattered to different headquarters all over Amestris and Havoc was now in the military ward of the hospital. They had covered the Lab Five accident with a story of a escaped convict, and which a battle had resulted in the injuries. They had been very board on it, and Jean was holding up well under the stress of sticking to that story. He had tried to help find out what the homunculus wanted with the stone as well, and had lost so much due to it.

Roy's heart and eyes were heavy as he stepped into his office, unfamiliar and cold faces of his new subordinates where staring at him. He just ignored them and went to his desk, keeping his heavy eyes on his paperwork, and not looking up. Most nights now he worked overtime just to get all of it done, since he couldn't pass it off on anyone now. He could hear the ticking of his pocket watch throughout the rest of the day, the other's in the office leaving at random times, leaving him there in the empty office, only the scratching of his pen and the ticking of the watch to keep him from going insane.

* * *

><p>Outside on the streets of Central Edward was walking back to a Inn he was staying at, Alphonse by his side, and both of them were carrying stacks of books. They were chatting and having a good time when a sad sight caught Edward's eyes. The Hughes home. It once was lively with lights dancing in the windows, and you could feel the warmth and love coming from inside the home. Now it seemed to remain dark, any laughter inside was soon gone, and the lights no longer reached the outside world, not since what had happened.<p>

Edward shuttered at the thought, and Alphonse, knowing what was happening hurried and got his brother to the Inn. Edward kept his head down, his eyes wide and not really seeing anything, his mind was elsewhere, seeming to try and shield him from something so horrible, though what was happening was even worse.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blow out the candles and make a wish Ed!" Maes laughed, candlelight dancing off of everyone gathered around the table as the boy blew out the candles on his birthday cake.<em>

_Clapping came from all around as Gracia Hughes came around and carefully cut the cake, watching all the time for her swollen belly, as it was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Edward and Alphonse watched her closely, as Alphonse had never seen anything like that, and Edward had only seen his mother like that when he was very young, if he could even remember at all._

_Everyone was enjoying the company and the small gathering, Edward even at one point feeling the baby kicking in Gracia's belly, something that he would never forget. However as the evening was coming to a end, Gracia seemed to double over in pain which cause Edward and Alphonse to jump, and Maes ran over to his wife's side in a instant. "Gracia! What's wrong?" he asked worry pinching his brow._

_Gracia's breath was labored, and she looked up at her husband with sweat pouring off of her face, "The baby is coming!" she gasped out in pain._

"_What? But the doctor said the baby wasn't due for another week!" _

"_Well the baby decided now!" she yelled in pain as a scream ripped from her throat._

_Maes ran around frantically trying to find his coat as Gracia made her way to the couch. Hughes ran out the door, yelling that he would go get the doctor, leaving Edward and Alphonse to deal with and help Gracia in any way they could._

_Though the boy's though she would die from pain, Gracia instructed them in what to do to get ready for the baby, even through her pain. They had never seen anything like it, and to witness something so beautiful to them, the birth of a beautiful and healthy baby girl. Seeing the family become complete, Edward then knew what it was like when a child was born into a family…_

_And then it was shattered._

_Because of what he told Maes, it was all his fault. He died because of something he knew, something he had found out while looking into what he was told._

'_No I can't blame myself!' Edward yelled in his mind, 'Gracia told me to keep moving forward!'_

_But in a dark corner of his mind a thought kept poking at him, if only he had kept his mouth shut, Maes would still be alive, and be there for his family, not in the ground. It was all his fault…_

* * *

><p>Edward jolted out of his own mind almost with a scream, as his face was contorted with pain and sadness. He had been laid down in the inn room, and Alphonse seemed to be reading in the corner, giving Edward some space. The blond male sat up shaking slightly, it was even later than he would of thought and his stomach growled. He knew the others downstairs would be asleep and he couldn't go into the kitchen and make himself something. He was considering just going to bed hungry when he saw a tray sitting on the table, food still steaming hot. He looked over at his brother who said nothing, but it was good enough for Ed.<p>

He grabbed the tray and ate what was on it, though after what he had seen in his head, he couldn't stop thinking about if it was right. What if he had been the cause of Hughes' death. However he did not voice this concerns out loud, not wanting to trouble Al. His younger brother seemed to always take worrying to the next level. He looked down at the now almost empty tray, something had caught his attention, and he didn't like it. A bottle of milk seemed to be staring Edward in the face, as if taunting him. Ed's eyebrow twitched as the glared at the bottle, his head snapping towards Al, who by now was looking at Ed. "Why. In. The. Hell. Did. You. Grab. Milk?" he yelled at his brother, his anger flaring.

"Well you do need to drink your milk." Alphonse protested, taking a calm standpoint.

"I don't drink milk! You know I hate that stuff!" Edward snapped at his younger brother.

The other Elric just sighed, and immersed himself in the book again, leaving Edward in a staring contest with the milk, one he was losing. However Edward didn't relent, but went to bed leaving the milk on the tray, never touching it.

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang sighed as he got into his car that evening, he was heading back to his small apartment, just to flop down on the couch and pass out. It had been a very long day and the loads of paperwork he had done didn't help any. He pulled up towards his building and slowly made his way to the door, fumbling with his key in the dark.<p>

However once he got in his eyes caught a picture he had thought he had put away for a while, during the healing process.

A picture on himself and Maes, just after they had graduated from the military academy. They had been standing there, Maes grinning from ear to ear while Roy had a stoic look on his face. In brand new uniforms the young men in the picture seemed to be untouchable, that and they seemed to have fallen a long way from where they had been. Roy's knees felt like jelly as he stumbled to his couch, sitting down heavily, with his head in his hands. His body trembled as he struggled to hold back the sobs, he felt still like the day of Maes' funeral, like he was caught in a rain cloud, and he was helping provide the rain.

Tears broke through his line of defense, and pain ripped through his heart. He had known Maes for so long, and now his best friend was six feet under, he counted on him being there, he felt betrayed. Maes had always said he would work under Roy, pushing him to the top, making sure Roy became the Fuhrur. They had planned it, they wanted to make the country better, and now this happened. He wasn't pissed at Maes in the slightest though, he could never be mad at him, it was something about their friendship, even now, it still hung true, a pivoting point in Roy.

* * *

><p><em>Confetti and fanfare played throughout the city as many men and women stood outside of Central headquarters, brand new uniforms on them, the black boots gleaming in the sunlight, and the hats fitting perfectly on their heads. It seemed to a ongoing sea, and in front of it a platform, were the Fuhrur stood, flanked by his guards as usual. Many of the new soldiers gazed up at the man, with admiration in their eyes.<em>

_When dismissed, the group slowly went there different ways, many running to their loved ones and family, while Roy seemed to look for his best friend, who was in the arms of his girlfriend at the time. Roy smirked, "Oh come on Hughes, there is plenty of time for that later, Hawkeye invited us out for drinks." he laughed, seen the other look sheepishly at the reminder._

_Maes turned to Gracia, giving her a pleading grin, "See you later tonight?" he asked._

_Gracia chuckled and nodded, as the two young men sprinted off to the local pub, which was already ablaze with activity. Though crowded it seemed that Riza had gotten them a table, and her father was their as well. Roy smiled, seeing that his teacher was there. However even though his alchemy teacher seemed to be upset by Roy's choice, he did not let it seep into the celebration that evening. _

_The four of them drank heartily, and eat when they felt hungry, playing pool with some others, and Roy seemed to find himself with Maes at one point, as Riza and her father had left early. They were getting pleasantly buzzed, when Maes finally looked at Roy, "So what do you want to do in the military exactly Roy? I know you are studying alchemy and everything, but what is your goal?"_

_Roy seemed a bit shocked by the question, but did think for a moment before answering. "Some day, I want to become Fuhrur, I want to be able to make this country into a better place, the place it should be." _

_Maes chuckled, though the many pin the had drank with Roy, he seemed steady, and his eyes clear, "That's a good goal." he said, taking another swig of his lager._

"_What about you Maes?" Roy asked, setting down his own glass looking at his best friend._

_Maes looked at his best friend, his eyes looking over the glasses he had always worn, "I will help you reach your goal. I will work under you, pushing you to the top, and hopefully land on the board to help you make great decisions."_

_Roy's eyes shot up in surprise and confusion causing Maes to laugh, "By the way Roy…" he said trailing off taking a slip before a twinkle came into his eyes, "You need to get yourself a girlfriend."_

* * *

><p>Roy's lips formed a small sad smile at the memory, even then Maes had always been pushing for Roy to reach his dreams. It was kind of funny once he thought about it, Maes was one to help other people, and push his dreams to the side.<p>

And Maes always pushed him to try and get a girlfriend, even almost up to his death. Roy had had his eyes on a certain someone, but he could never break past that wall, or so he thought. However Roy had a good time, dating other women, to try and find the right one, though he did have a habit of stealing other men's girls. He closed his eyes as he laid back on his couch, not even bothering to take of the uniform he was currently wearing, seeing as he was tired, and he had a spare that was clean. Tears still leaked from the Flame Alchemist's eyes, and he slowly drifted off to sleep with one line still hanging in the air, which he spoke before letting sleep completely claim him, **"It's going to rain tonight."**


	2. Rising from the Grave

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**THIS STORYLINE IS BASED OFF OF FMA BROTHERHOOD, WHILE THE MEMORY FOR THE HOMUNCULUS IS BASED OFF OF FMA**

**THANK YOU GrimmJAKAL of agreeing to be my beta, I love you girlie.**

**ALSO WARNING STILL FOR SPOILERS!**

**YAY Chapter 2 is done, sorry for the wait everyone, I want to thank everyone who has read so far, and I want to say that the next chapter won't take as long. And we will also be seeing a new character in the third chapter, at least so far, it may change. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, and if you have any ideas, please message me or leave a review, I want to make this story amazing ^ ^**

* * *

><p>"Lust! I miss my Lust!"<p>

A scream rang out through the sewers under Central, as it seemed to come from a single location. Inside there were a few people gathered around, covering their ears as it seemed someone was curled into a large ball-form, wailing. One who had long greenish-black hair winced as the other continued to wail. "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?" they roared, however even though their voiced bounced off of the walls, it was still difficult to tell if they were male or female.

However from the shadows a slight scoff echoed, "Envy, leave him be. Lust had been traveling with him for a while."

The one with the green hair seemed to deflate, and stepped back, "Yes father."

The one on the floor stood up, though it did not make much difference to their height, however their face was chubby, and their eyes doughy, almost like they had been constructed out of cookie dough. He wore a black body suit, which tried and contain the body fat which seemed to just hang there. "Father? Will Lust be coming back?" he asked, his round and beady eyes seemed to contract with sadness.

From the darkness a single old male seemed to step off the throne, dressed in white robes which almost covered his feet, which were bare. "Lust, as you remember her Gluttony, is gone." he said in a monotone, which caused the other to bust into tears again, The male in white seemed to ignore it however, and looked to the one he had called Envy. "Are the plans in motion?"

Envy nodded, though his face betrayed him showing a question forming in his eyes. "The plans are in motion, but may I ask why use that human's remains?" he asked, after going through the trouble and everything to make sure that the human had been killed, why use that one to create a new Lust. It made no sense what so ever, and it ticked off Envy to no end, he had to jump through hoops just to kill the human, he had been sharp, and quick, fending off Lust and making it as far as he did. Though he had noticed what had been going on in the end, he had been powerless to stop it, and his own death.

Father looked at Envy, rubbing his temples as he did so, "I have already explained it Envy. It will confuse our enemies, besides, who would attack someone they already know and love?" he asked as he letting his hands fall back to his sides, his old eyes still holding hints of their golden color.

Envy sighed, looking towards the door, "Yes Father." the person's hands fidgeting with the hem of what seemed to be a skirt they were wearing, at least until their body started to morph, taking on a different shape, body build, and a new set of clothes. Envy now stood in the body of what seemed to be a young soldier, a freshly pressed uniform on, and hair in a standard military cut. He gave a sinister grin, which everyone could still tell he was Envy, but only when that smile appeared. "Let's get this over with, I hate pants." he muttered, missing the feeling of the skirt already.

Father sighed at his own son's liking for female clothing but waved him away, "Hurry, we must move quickly while they are changing the guards at the military graveyard."

Envy just gave a swift nod, and hurried out of the circular room, and headed down a corridor, the boots on his feet hitting the wet stone, causing sound to echo everywhere. He did not care though, as the only ones down here where the ones who ruled the underground, Father and his siblings. He moved swiftly they were on a time limit and he could not afford to be late, there was only a small window of chance here, and he had to make it, if he was to keep his favor with Father.

Above ground, it seemed as if even at night the military graveyard was busy, lights at the entrance, however it seemed hushed voices where speaking, and most sounded saddened, or tried to hide there emotion. Many were still affected by it, the most recent military death. For some reason the man's influence and charm had made him known around the military by almost anyone, and they also seemed to care for him. Envy had never understood it, but he had taken great pleasure in killing that man, torturing him by taking the form of his beloved wife just to shoot him. Ah the surge of the recoil from the pistol seemed to surge through his fingers as he remembered it, and he wanted to stop and savor that feeling, but he could not afford to be late.

The gate seemed to almost glare at him as the lights brightened with someone walking up to the building, and a soldier stepped out and shouted at him. Envy put up his hands and presented some false documents, which stated him being a soldier, and that he was there on the Fuhrur's behalf to see Brigadier General Maes Hughes' grave. The other's looked at one another before nodding and opening the gate, letting him in, he only had a bit of time, and luckily thanks to Father' he had been told were the grave was. He swiftly wove in and out of the graves, biting back the urge to kick some of them as he kept going, until he found the newest marble Headstone.

Envy smirked, "How is Hell? Hot enough for you?" he asked with a sadistic grin on his face as he pulled a small hand shovel from his boot and worked quite a bit, and fast, until he hit a coffin, grabbing some of the hair that still clung to the man's face, as Father had said something that actually had the man's DNA in it, would help him with the transmutation. He quickly closed it and planted a small flower bush, which he was told to, which would cover up the fact that a hole had been dug there. He slipped the hair into the pocket of the pants, and left through the front gate, heading back towards the sewers.

He took his time walking back, since as soon as his feet hit the wet cement of the corridor, he could hear Gluttony's wailing, and it grated on his ears and nerves like nothing else could. He reached into this pocket and grabbed the lock of hair, as he turned the corner and saw the room in sight. He walked in, and even Gluttony stopped wailing for a moment as Father stood up out of his chair. "Envy, welcome back." he said, his face still holding a blank expression, "Where you successful?" he asked as he looked towards the male in the uniform as Envy had not shifted back yet.

Envy gave his usual smirk, "Would I be standing here if I had failed?" he asked, being a sarcastic prick, holding up the lock of hair so that everyone could see.

Father came down from his throne and took the hair from the other, "You have done well Envy, this will make the formula for the transmutation complete." He strode over to center of the room, where it had been cleared of everything, and had soon began making a transmutation circle.

"Father, if I may ask, why do you need a transmutation circle?" Envy asked, he had always wished to know, but never had asked.

Father actually smiled, "I am glad you asked actually." he said standing up from drawing the circle, even though it was incomplete, "Seeing as Human Transmutation is what many consider forbidden, and it's theory is sporadic at best, there has been no circle recorded to create a successful one, based on a human's appearance." He bent down and continued to work on his circle, though he continued to speak. "that being sad, even I with all my knowledge on Alchemy even I cannot attempt to create someone using alchemy without a circle."

"And with the hair? Why did you need the hair?"

"That is to insure that the form takes the desired shape, and takes on everything about that person which people remember about him. If he is to do his job correctly, he must be perfect, no flaws about him at all."

Envy had no more questions, and the other gave no more of an explanation as he finished the circle in question, it was massive, and in the center he had placed the ingredients needed, and the lock of human hair. Envy and the others moved backwards, not knowing what could or would happen once the circle was activated.

The old man slowly knelt down and pressed his hands to the circle, activating it. It began to glow a bright gold, and lights seemed to be flickering and going out throughout the corridors and in the room itself. The other homunculi seemed to try and shrink back into the walls of the room, some had seen this before, though there had never been actually DNA added into the mixture. The glowing of the circle only seemed to get brighter as a evil laugh escaped the man controlling the circle.

The mixture in the circle slowly began to take shape, and start to resemble a human body, though it was rough, and slowly was refining itself. The lights grew even brighter as the transmutation was nearing completion, almost as if shielding the newly formed body from other eyes. Father's body strained, even though he himself was the most powerful alchemist, even he was strained by the energy it took to form a successful and working human body.

As the lights dimmed, the circle slowly turned back into the chalk it was, and the homunculus which were against the wall walked over to their 'father' and slowly helped him back to his feet, "How is he?" he asked them, keeping his head down as he seemed to gasp for breath.

Envy broke from the group and headed towards the center of the now dormant circle, were in the cloud of dust, something seemed to be stirring. Envy smirked, heading into the dust and seeing the form of the newly created Lust homunculus. "Everything went according to your plan Father, just like the human."

In the dust, a human body stirred, black hair covering his head, and a stubble around his face and chin. Muscles seemed to stand out on the body's arms and legs, as it seemed to move, trying to get used to the feeling again.

Father shook off the others and came forward himself as the new Lust stood up, his body still swaying as he tried to right himself. "Calm yourself, everything is going to be spinning for a bit, you shouldn't even be standing yet."

The male's eyes opened, revealing a familiar hazel color as he even had trouble seeing, he didn't have his glasses. "W-Where am I?" he asked, the voice of Brigadier General Maes Hughes Echoing throughout the room.


End file.
